Harima Kenji finally returns from self-discovery
by U.N.Mizz
Summary: The story is about Harima Kenji and Sawachika Eri. Lots of spoilers, mostly from the anime. If you haven't read the manga, there's no problem. As long you watch all the anime series from the first to third (25 & 26).


This is my second fan fiction, and it's about School Rumble. For fans of Harima Kenji X Sawachika Eri, I hope you like it.

Before reading this I hope you understand that I don't own School Rumble, I only own the DVD. One more thing, it's better if you already watch the anime series from the first until the two episodes of san-gakki and the ova, because this story is about that last episode. This story doesn't include information on the manga so everything is base on the anime.

This happened after Kenji and Eri last meeting, and the disappearance of Kenji.

Try listening to slow music, when reading. Like… Love letter – Yanagi Nagi, so that's everything for me, please enjoy.

On a hot summer day…

"Hey Akira!" shouted Suou Mikoto while ignoring eyes of people on the side walk. Akira turns and saw the blue haired girl walking towards her. "Long time no see, how you been?" she casually walks toward her.

"Fine." Said Akira without interest, she looks at Mikoto from head to toe, trying to recall her memory about this girl.

"I got so many things to chat with you, let go somewhere cool." She scans the area trying to find a place to land.

"There." Pointed Akira, Mikoto agreed and the two of them entered the café. They talk until Mikoto mention about Kenji. "You mean Harima Kenji?" asked Akira.

"Huh, what about him?" Mikoto asked Akira, but before Akira could reply, "Nobody saw him after all of that, right?" "Seriously, where did he have gone to." She sips her drink before continuing. "Don't tell me that he went on a travel for self-discovery. No one doing that kind of thing now days." She continues without waiting for Akira to respond to her complains.

While Mikoto seems to enjoy bad mouthing Kenji, Akira cuts her saying "I know what happen to him." Seeing Mikoto in disbelieve, she continue. "He's…"

On a hot summer day in a faraway land, a motorcycle burns the hot road. Everything is plain to see with nothing but sand spread far as the eye can see. Harima Kenji, pursuing himself to be a better man for the love of his life, a girl named Tsukamoto Tenma. He travels this uncharted continent to seek what he has lost.

"How can this happen!" he yelled to the sky, sadly his voice were drowned by his own motorcycle. "Where the heck I dropped it!" He grips the handle hard and boosts more speed from his old motorcycle. "I've already search the last oil station and asked the attendant there but no luck." He thought. But in reality he never ever opens his mouth to ask the employee there. "Why did I didn't learn English when in high school!" again he yell.

"I should return home…" He reached his back pocket for something. "Huh?" He magically left his motorcycle, while it drags on the road making screeching noise. He standing still thinking something that is more important has lost its way and never will return to his trousers back pocket.

Standing there like a sunflower staring the hot sun, it rays slowly burns his forehead. Feeling like he's balding again he yelled to the sun. "My passport is gone!". The feeling were so intense, something will probably came out of him this instant. He's sweating buckets, his gut says his in danger, and he automatically seeks his environment for something. "There!" as he saw a dense bush and run towards it.

"Seriously they should build something like a rest area or something. People need toilet you know." He voiced his complains to the vast land of sand. As he zipped his pants a black limousine past by, behind it is a bunch of punks in a car like sardine pack together. The punks were shooting the long car, and one bullet made it way to the hood and burn the engine. It lost control and flips upside down after hitting a large rock beside the road. The punks just passed it and drive away from his view.

"Shoot, they in trouble!" he rushed to the car. Without thinking that the car can explode any moment, he searches for any passengers that still alive. The driver was shot on the head, and that's definitely a fatal wound. Then he turns his view to the back seat, and he saw someone there. Smashing the car window, he drags the man slowly to safety. The car burst into flame and exploded. He thought what would happen if he was still there.

The man is still unconscious, even after he returns from getting his motorcycle. After awhile the men recovers and saw Kenji.

"Ugh, who are you? What happen to the car chasing me?" he asked Kenji while still half awakened.

Kenji was surprised that the man can speak Japanese. But he replied normally and tells him what just happen. The man turns silent looking at the burning car.

"I can't repay you for now but here's my business card, drop by I'll help you anyway I can." After saying that he dials his phone and after a few minutes a helicopter came to pick him up.

Kenji wanted to retort but, this is not Japan so he should keep silent and ride his bike like nothing happen. Back tracking his route he found his wallet and also his passport, but also he found out the oil station workers can speak Japanese and other eleven languages like it were they native language. "I didn't know oil stations attendant must learn more than ten languages." He seriously thought its true well, it's not. After thinking he should get real job other than an oil station attendant, he finally return to Japan.

Seeking the help from a ramen master chef, he finally got a degree in cooking that isn't supposed to be there. Continuing to travel with the money from selling ramen he stops by a building. He reaches his backpack full of cooking utensil he realizes everything is there except his money. He remembers that he gave all of it to a grumpy homeless guy that blackmailed and convinced him that the guy will probably sell his boxers to the rich ladies that live near the public park that the homeless live. Kenji knows himself that this will be the end of his adventure. Before he lost his motivation, his finger felt a rectangle paper and pull it out.

It's the business card that the man gave him when he was in America or so. Thinking is it possible to ride a motorcycle from America to Japan; he's already in front of a company reception desk.

"May I help you." The woman behind the desk asked him.

Kenji panic, he doesn't remember how he came here. Behind his sunglasses his eyes travel randomly while searching for an excuse. Then something clicks in his head, it was the large words behind the woman, it's that company of the man he save. "Can I see the boss?" he nervously asks the employee.

The woman look confused a bit, but continued professionally "Do you have an appointment with the CEO?"

Without thinking he shows the business card to the employee. But before the saw the small paper, a voice was heard that attracted Kenji attention.

"Oh it's you, when did you came?" asked the man. The employee again, looks confused.

"Sir, do you know this man?" she asked.

"Of course." He was laughing hearty seeing Kenji. "Come, we'll talk in my office." Kenji follows the man into his office at the top floor.

Kenji told him everything from the start of his travel until now. The man was deep in thought. "So your saying you need money to travel?" he asked, Kenji just nodded. "And to travel, you can find yourself?" Kenji nodded again. After thinking the man voiced his opinion "How about this? Why don't you work for me?" Kenji look confused for his sudden proposal. "Working can also help you on your self-discovery." After watching Kenji thinking he persuades him again. Finally Kenji gave in and agreed. "That settles then, you'll be transferred to my daughter residence tomorrow." Then he gave Kenji a paper full of list on what he should have before going to work tomorrow.

After finish buying everything in the list, he thought it over, "it doesn't look like things that are office related, and what does he mean by six month contract?"."Daughter?" he looks puzzled. Eventually tomorrow arrives…

He's in front of a big door, in front of a big mansion, in the middle of the town. The door slowly open and behind that door is a man, he's standing there silently. With an eye patch and a thin moustache, his look can kill a lion or maybe a bear, Kenji silently thought. Seeing how he dressed he looks like a butler, an-assassin-that-can-kill-you-anywhere-anytime-with-anything-kind of butler.

That man opens his mouth, at that moment Kenji was already preparing his best move to counter the man but sadly it's only in Kenji mind. "Welcome, to the Sawachika mansion. Are you the new worker?"

"Yes, I'm the new employee." But before he continues he thought something strange for a second. The name Sawachika doesn't appear as the company name. Then he thought that maybe the man family name is Sawachika. "Yeah, why didn't he name his company Sawachika. Seriously, he should rename his company." He was proud to think of that to himself. "That should solve that confusion. Yeah that should do it." "Stop something wrong here, that name, I think I've heard it somewhere." He doesn't realize that his body posing someone who wants to stop a speeding car but rather the car speeds more.

"Nakamura is someone at the door?" a woman voice echo Mansion hall.

"Oh the butler's name is Nakamura. Wait no, that's not it." strange he recognize that voice and it doesn't give anything memorable. Kenji tries to remember about that voice with closing his eyes. When he tries to recall anything with that voice tag, only word bald came out. As he open his eyes, someone appear in front of him.

"Ojou!" "Hige!" they shouted at the same time.

"I can't believe I'm working under this girl." Kenji thought to himself. Sawachika Eri, a girl with long blond twin tails, yellow eyes like sunflowers. For Kenji this person is like, the clear sky before the storm. He can't stand her even for a bit. She and Kenji are like light and shadow. Beauty, money, status everything about her is shining, it's the total opposite of him. But now he doesn't feels like that anymore, because he knows more about her now, maybe just a bit.

"It seems you know each other." Nakamura sounded like it's not his problem.

"Nakamura, how can you forget?!" Eri yelled with anger.

"So Harima-kun, have you found a special someone at present time?" Nakamura asked nonchalantly.

Eri is yelling at the background, something like "You did remember!" but Kenji just ignores it and replied to Nakamura "If I were, I wouldn't need to struggle like this, would I?"

"There you have it Ojou-sama." The shouting Eri suddenly silent, then turns around mumbling that she's returning to her room while stomping her feet. Nakamura turns to Kenji looking serious. "Your work and training will start today, I hope you're ready." Nakamura call a maid to show where his room and unpacking his belongings.

On that day Kenji is drilled with rules and everything butler work related. Kenji now understands that he can't quit until his contract finished. He have to work under Sawachika Eri for the six months, that's just one of his fears, the thing he fear the most is, he have to babysit her for a month. As Nakamura explain to him, in a week, he will be taking a one month vacation. Meaning, the only butler left, is Kenji.

"Take care, Nakamura." Eri said to her trustful butler.

"There he goes, my life liner." Thought Kenji and it's already a week since he start working. He wave to his mentor with silence cry.

"I'll be in my room, so don't disturb me." Eri said without give a glance to Kenji.

Kenji just looks at her walk to her room. After she entered her room, Kenji mutters "Who's going to bother you anyway." Kenji returns to his work. Most of his job is to clean and manage the mansion. With the teaching of his mentor Nakamura, he swiftly done everything like how his mentor done it himself. Even the maid is impressed with his work, that it strangely makes him feel good about himself. "There look at that, all clean without any speck of dust."

"Oh, really?" Kenji was surprised that Eri's standing behind him. He thought she will never come out from her room for a month. "Let me see…" She expects everything, from the window frame, behind the chair, even under the carpet. She expecting Kenji to cut corners, but there was nothing wrong. She stared at Kenji, "Well… good work." She was embarrassed but Kenji didn't get any glimpse of that. "Come to my room after your work is done." Without waiting for reply she silently walk to her room.

That night…

"Really?" the maid was surprised that Kenji were called by Eri, Kenji just nodded in response. "In that case you should bring her tea, and a few cookies." Kenji bought the tea set with him without disagreeing.

"May I come in?" Kenji asked while knocking the door of Eri's room. He heard a yes from inside. He entered his master room and he be suspecting something like a grand suite, like some hotel even though he haven't seen anything like that. It was not disappointment he felt but something. The room is really large, in the middle is the table, a guest chair beside it, large closet built onto the wall, a balcony, and a grand bed. There are other things that look really expensive in that room and nothing is missing. The person wearing white night gown sitting on the chair of the balcony is the master of the room, Eri. Kenji has never seen Eri like this, everything about her right now doesn't look like her. He felt it, Eri loneliness.

"Hige…" Eri look at her butler. She gesture him to sit at the other side of the small balcony table. Kenji accepted and put the tea set on the table before took a seat. After that were silences, of course it's killing Kenji.

"Um.. is there anything I can do for you Ojou?" This is the first time he felt nervous being around Eri. It was really common for him to feel annoy when seeing her, maybe its different now because he works for her at the moment.

"Hige, where were you after all that?" Eri turns and asked Kenji. Kenji look puzzled at her question. "You suddenly disappear, the last we seen each other were at the shrine. You remember?" she watch his every reaction, and finally he remembers it.

"Oh, that…" Kenji gives out an embarrassment look for a brief second.

"Is it because of Tenma?" Eri asked without caring his feeling, but inside, she disgusted herself for asking. Then she takes another look at Kenji, nothing happen. He still wears that goofy face with that ridiculous sunglass, even though it's already night time.

"It's true that this is because of Tsukamoto-san." Eri look disappointed, but Kenji continues "But it's mostly because of myself." Now Eri's turn to look puzzled. Kenji told her everything that happened on his travel, and also a few about him and Tenma.

"And there you have it, Kenji's adventure." Kenji said with proud.

Eri isn't really interested at Kenji story, but there's a thing that bothers her. Eri stand up in front of Kenji. "Hige.. Can't I.." Kenji were really surprise, and nothing registered in his mind, what might Eri wanted to do. She takes off his glasses. The panic Kenji stops moving. "This sunglass is the cause of all this right?" she asked the petrified Kenji, and continued "From now, you're prohibited from wearing any glasses." Kenji was speechless.

The next day he were ordered to shorten his hair and shave his beard. He chooses his old hairstyle before he entered high school.

"Good, you look handsome." Eri Giggle, standing there were Kenji standing stiff after all that makeover. She felt nice seeing the nervous Kenji, without conscious she stared at his face. "So this is how you look like without those bizarre glasses."

"Ojou, umm… you're too close." The tense Kenji finally spoke. Eri was so surprised that she steps away for a few meters.

"Ahem!" hiding her embarrassment, she continued. "Tonight we're going to my father company party." Then she faced Kenji and pointed his face. "You will be coming too."

That night the two of the attended the party, Kenji feel restless surrounded with big shot and celebrities. "Hey Ojou, Hey.." he whispered to Eri.

Eri knows Kenji on edge but still replied with annoyance "What is it?" She knows Kenji never have ever attended something this grand, but she can't help it.

"Is it ok for me to be here?" He whispered to Eri. "If you have forgotten, I'm a delinquent." He stated himself.

Eri just sighed. "Right now you're my butler and I'm one of the important people here, why would you feel you're not supposed to be here." She then continued "and people here would be really surprised to know you're a delinquent."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenji was confused.

"Isn't delinquent usual have a scar or any tattoo on their skins?" finally Eri turns to him. "Look at yourself, now you're wearing a suit, combed hair, no beard or moustache. The bruises and cuts you got when I last seen you are all gone, seriously are you really a delinquent?" Kenji was speechless, he can't retort to any of that, because he were also surprise by it too.

"Stop asking stupid question and just follow me." Eri ordered. Kenji can't argue after that.

Kenji follows Eri everywhere she goes. She greets every company owners and celebrities. She is really famous, nobody in that party that doesn't know her. Even if she is surrounded with this much people the loneliness never fade away. But still, on that day when we ran away from that arranged marriage she felt that she's weak. "Idiot, you should see yourself now." He mumbles to himself. With all of that loneliness, you still stand there proud and strong.

"Someday, I'll find that person who loves me with their heart." Those words, it rings in his mind. Kenji looks around, he wants to finds a person that might fit description. That was the funnies thing that he can think of. The truth is he wanted to waste his time thinking. He take a glance at his master again, everyone around her is only looking at her beauty and money.

He was in deep thought then disturb by a suddenly an announcement. Their will hold a dance after a few minutes, and the couple who wants to dance can take part. He search for Eri, and founded her not far on the edge of the room.

Eri heard his steps and take a glance at him. "There you are.." she just stares him "I've been looking for you." She didn't seem disappointed, but her face was showing it.

Eri were searching for him after he was lost in thought. Kenji aware, that he should always be beside her as her butler. He pounded he's brain on what he should do now, and that dance reminded him.

He held out his hand to Eri. "Emm… Ojou, would you like to dance with me?"

Eri was so surprised with his proposal, but her hand move on it's on and held his hand. "Eh, why?" that thought pass by her mind. Without control on her body, together they went to the dance floor. This reminded Eri about the past. Finally Eri smiled for a moment then opened her mouth "Thanks…" came out. Kenji blushes a bit but tries not to show it. "But your dancing still suck even after that folkdance." Kenji mumbled sorry and sighed.

A few days has pass Kenji, like any day work hard as a butler, doing this and that, and mostly boring things that can be skipped and not worth telling. Then he heard footsteps approaching him, he take a quick look and it was his master, Eri. She looks so serious that Kenji pretends that he didn't saw her.

"Hige, today you'll be coming to an inspection order with me." She gave him a folded paper.

Kenji looks the content of the letter while Eri calls her maid for a change of clothes. "Amusement park?" he read one of those many words on the letter.

"I know this." Kenji was staggered, beside him was that young maid. "The Sawachika's own a few amusement parks not just in Japan." Kenji twisted his face when she said 'not just in Japan'. "You should probably know Sawachika is one of the riches organizations in the world." She responded to Kenji. Kenji also probably knows about that by now, but it still unrealistic.

Kenji and Eri doesn't know how it ended like this, there is a child in the middle of them, walking hand to hand. It happens a few days ago, when Kenji makes a mistake and had a child with Eri, and no, this is not true.

It happened when they're checking the amusement park by the order of Eri's father. In the middle of that task they found a lost child in one of the playground. Eri gave her thoughts to Kenji that they should search for her family. He can't ever win an argument with her, so he just went on with the suggestion.

Retracing that child steps, the girl said something outrages "Are you two on a date?" the first to panic was Eri.

Kenji take the safest reply "No, we're working." He try to suppressed he's near to explode heart. Eri keep her silence.

"Really, that's too bad." The girl look disappointed

Kenji feels annoyed by her disappointment, why should she the one feel disappointed, he's the one should be. He tried to think everything about today was bad, and he accidently caught a glimpse of Eri face. She's talking with the girl, the thing that grabs his attention the most was her smile. He saw that smile before, but before he can recall it, he was disturbed by that child.

"Daddy I'm thirsty." The girl smile innocently. Kenji went pale, and seeing Eri makes him more terrified than anything. He prepares himself for word abuse from her, but it never came.

"Here Hige, buy us something." Eri handed him a few changes. Kenji was render speechless to her reaction. Without reading more into it he takes the changes, before he start to get the drinks, he felt someone grab his suit.

"I want to go too." The girl said. Kenji wanted to disagree but Eri signal him to take her, and she will be waiting at a bench that she just pointed now. A few minutes the two return with the drinks, the two of them notice, two guys picking on Eri.

Kenji wants to walk unnoticed, but the girl runs and calls to Eri. "Mommy!" Behind Kenji nearly slip his own feet. Then trying to go along with the girl he call to Eri, "Did you wait, H-honey?" he was really embarrassed as he walk towards them. To cover his embarrassment he turns to the two guys earlier. "You got anything with my wife…" He sounds as he's whispering, but the two guys understand his dead glare meant. The two went running.

"Daddy you're so awesome!" The girl was excited, that it makes Kenji a bit ticklish. Behind her is Eri with trouble smile, she put a hand sign, telling Kenji just to play along.

It's already 3 p.m. they haven't seen the girl parents, still she smiling like having nothing to care for. Kenji scan for parents that looks like they searching but not signs of couple look like that, the thing only he saw is family having fun. While searching for the girl parents Kenji caught sight with Eri. It seems that she also searching, but now the two of them just stare each other. "Does mommy want to kiss daddy?" Hearing that from the girl, they two of them suddenly turn panicky.

Kenji first to voice, "It feels like a family right, Ojou?" he suddenly notice his mistake but he already in the sight of Eri.

"Umm.. yeah.. it does feels good." She said, but her face was really beat red like a tomato. Kenji becomes aware of that thus, making him turn like a fresh painted fire hydrant.

The girl suddenly let go of their hands and runs toward a couple. "Mommy, daddy!" the couple runs and hugged the little girl. Kenji and Eri just stand there watching that warm scene.

The family walks towards them, "Thank you for watching our girl." giving their gratitude to the both of them. Before Eri wanted to reply, "We're really sorry for disturbing your date."

Kenji's the first to notice that he's holding her hand, Eri also notice it but, Kenji's the first to let go. "Hahaha… don't worry about it."

After that family left, Eri was the first to open a conversation. "That girl is a tricky one, don't you think." Kenji just said yeah and let a dry laugh. They both know that before the girl left she makes the two hold hands.

That night Kenji hand leaves a warm feeling. Feeling restless even on his bed, he doesn't seem to understand what happen to him. Since that incident when he thinks about Eri, he feels so happy. "Why?" he asked himself in that dark and empty room. "Tenma-chan…" he's hand slowly feel his face to the place his glasses are. It feels something missing, and then he realized he's not wearing his glasses. "I forgot Ojou has taken them." He thought that why he wanted to wear glasses, growing beard and long hair. He wanted to clear a misunderstanding, he tried but he never been understood.

He thought it again, Tsukamoto have never taken notice of him. How much he helps her, she never look his way. He tried to recollect his memory about Tsukamoto but oddly, every memory he think of, Eri is also there.

"I remember that one time, that cultural festival." It was the time he helped the class to prepare for the festival. The female student makes rice ball for the guys. "It's funny that I pick Ojou rice ball before Tenma-chan." He grins to himself. He remembers the first rice ball he picks, and he thought it was Tsukamoto rice ball. "Ojou, you should learn how to cook, or nobody want to marry you."

"She did say nice thing once in a while, that Ojou." He remembers the time when they are setting the Christmas tree. Tsukamoto came to watch the preparation, and accidentally meet up with Eri. "It reminds me, Tenma-chan did call me a pervert." He wanted to cry remembering that. "Ojou did cover me, even after all that." He's eyes are focus to the ceiling, but he's mind isn't there. "The time on the beach, Onsen trip, I even use her as a bet." He wipes the sweat on his forehead, even at night summer still hot, he thought.

He were swept by the memories of the sport festival, He asked himself what happen that time. "I got nothing to lose, she was the reason I was bald that day. But why did I try to win even with the odds of making myself a fool. Am I that stupid or…"

He feels he's chest, the more he want to think about Tsukamoto the more he forgot about her. "Tenma-chan.." he muttered, the hand on his chest felt nothing, it doesn't race like it supposed to. Then the image of Eri smiling flash by, his heart beats so hard that he can't focus on breathing. "Impossible… me… Ojou…" he slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day, Kenji finished his work a bit early than he use to. Even though Eri look like she doesn't care, she always check how he done his works. But today he hasn't seen her since morning, except breakfast. He looks through the window, the sky already turning gray. "It probably going to rain." Then he saw the maid running, just looking the direction she running to it's probably the laundry. He follows her.

"Harima-san, you don't need to." The maid said before Kenji getting the laundry down. "I think you should go and bring back Ojou-sama." She said, while carefully putting the cloths into the basket.

"Ojou, where is she?" he asked. The maid told him, that she's buying something at a convenient store. She told him she just left half an hour ago. Thinking Eri will not be carrying an umbrella with her, Kenji went out to fetch her.

"That was fast, it were sunny just a few minutes ago." Eri said as she taking cover from the rain under a close shop sunshade. "When will this rain stop…" she watched the rain falls rhythmically.

"Yo, want me to take you home?" The tranquil feeling she was getting into were disturb by someone holding an umbrella. "Eh, Hige?" she asked just to make sure she's talking to the right person. "Let's go home." a simple reply. She's familiar with that respond, and step under the umbrella.

"What did you buy?" he asked. Instead of answering Kenji, Eri return a question to him. "Between Nikujaga and curry which one do you like?" he frowns at the question, then reply "Curry."

"Hey Hige." She called Kenji. Kenji turns and looks at the person calling him. "Thanks". with a smile.

That sudden outburst stumble him a bit but he regain his posture. But that smile was the finishing blow for Kenji. He knows this feeling, his guts tell him if he lets this chance go away he'll regret this forever. His hands became sweaty, he can hear his heart pound. "It's now or never." He's thought flash by. He stop walking and faced Eri. She notices it and slowly turns to face Kenji. The both of them were staring each other. Kenji opens his mouth, "Ojou, I from that time, I finally notice it." Eri, just stand there focuses on hearing everything what Kenji has saying. "Ojou I really lo-"

An ear splitting sound crashed the silent and rhythmically sounds of rain. It is a car horn from street. The car window opens and reveals someone inside, it was Eri butler Nakamura. "Harima-san, Ojou-sama, Master calls for you two".

Kenji was so surprise that he forgot what happen just now. He takes a deep breath, and calm himself. He seriously blew that part. His confession has be a failure. He turns to Eri, but he can't see her expression, she's looking outside the window. He sighs.

The two of the meet the Eri's father, her mother is also there. Her father went straight to the point that surprised the two of them. Her father told them that he's planning to make Kenji a candidate for the company successor. Before they can argue back, her father told them about Nakamura vacation, it was a lie. He never did go on a vacation, he have been spying on Kenji since the day he start working alone. Nakamura also told him that Kenji has the efficiency towards quick learning as long he has motivation.

The two were speechless. Everything was so unrealistic. Eri look at Kenji, at the same time Kenji were been doing the same. Her father order Nakamura to send them back to the mansion. "Harima-san, your training will start after one week from now on." Nakamura reminded him on the way home.

A day has passed… Kenji's wiping the window without energy. "Hey, Hige" Eri called the delinquent that looks like about to pass out.

"Oh, Ojou.." the worn-out butler reply.

"Come to my room after your work is done." Without waiting for reply she silently walk to her room. Kenji look confused at her sudden order.

All the chores he have to finish today have finally done. He walks towards his master room with tea and light snack. He entered the room like normal. Like the first day he entered the room everything the same, excepting one thing. The loneliness feeling vanish like it was never there. He saw Eri standing at the balcony. On the table in the middle of the room lies a book, or more precisely a manga magazine.

He put the tea on the table, checking the book. He recognizes it. Before he can confirm the inside, Eri voiced words. "Harima Hario." Stunned and dropped the book, he focus on the figure on the balcony. He mouth open and wanted to release words, "how do you know?" but it never came out, because Eri already answer his question with 'Akira'.

"You know Hige…" Eri walk slowly towards Kenji. Now the two of them are so close the Kenji can felt her breath. Feeling her so near, making his heart beat violently. Kenji drops his head, his views are only his feet, everything there were trembling, and then he clench his fist. Eri open her mouth then suddenly-

"Ojou I love you!" Kenji yelled without looking up. Eri were shocked at his voice. "I know it's not the time for this but I want to tell you now! I'll regret it if I don't say it now!" He voiced his feelings with just one breath. Silences, even the sound of the cricket disappear. His still staring his trembling feet, then he saw something falling down. Water he thought. He takes a peek at the silent Eri. There were tears, she was definitely crying thought Kenji. Does she hate me that much, he fears. "I'm sor-"

Suddenly his chest felt wet. Without knowing what happen, Eri were hugging him tightly, crying in his chest. In her sobs, Kenji heard "Me too."

Finally Eri stops crying. "Hige, you idiot… Everything has its timing." Kenji reply with just a simple sorry. Eri bend forward a bit to see Kenji expression, he still hang his head after his confession. "You thought I hate you when I saw that book?" Kenji like a fallen soldier just nodded. "Everything that you draw is about you and Tenma right?" He nodded again. Eri sighs.

Eri pick up the magazine and show Kenji the part that he draws. "I read it and the part where the characters live together, and is just ridiculous." Eri saw Kenji's expression that turning more depressing. Seeing that she feel she's hurting him. Then without warning she pecks him on the cheek. Kenji was surprised, and stared Eri. Eri just smiled, "Our life is just ridiculous as the manga, but with a happy ending."

"And then Harima-kun takes her father's offer, trained himself, and proposes to Eri. The end." Akira finally finishes her story.

Beside her is Mikoto with her mouth wide open, 'What the hell?' was written all over her face. "What the heck was that! That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Mikoto complain. "I wasted more than an hour just to hear you making up things… sigh..." Tired from all that yelling she just sighs at the end.

Suddenly Mikoto phone rang. "Huh, Eri?" she answered. "Eri, what happen to you? You never call me for these past months, you know."

Akira just enjoys her coffee beside the busybody.

"Yeah.. sure… yeah… okay…" Mikoto replying everything Eri saying. Then her expression change. "You're marrying? When? Huh… tomorrow?" Mikoto smirk. "Who's that lucky guy? A big-shot, celebrity?" Mikoto were amused then she when silent.

Akira takes a quick glance at Mikoto, after that Mikoto stares at Akira.

"Eri can you repeat that… What… Harima? Kenji.… You mean Hige!" she turns to Akira, then back to her phone, and again to Akira. "Akira how did you…" she eyed Akira in disbelieve.

Akira just drinks her coffee in silence.

First I was thinking that I want to make a short story about those two. Then everything became more serious than I think I can write.

First thing I want to apologized is my grammar and spelling, English isn't my native language, even google and Microsoft words can't save me.

Second I apologized if I used too much school rumble reference, the reason I add too much because I want it to be the same as the anime without derailing the story too much.

Lastly the reason why I created this fan fiction is because of Eri.


End file.
